


Sick Day

by littlemissaddict



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissaddict/pseuds/littlemissaddict
Summary: Luke fakes sick to stay off school and work on a report he forgot about.
Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044609
Kudos: 34





	Sick Day

Monday mornings, Luke hated them with a passion. It wasn’t because he had to get up early, that he could deal with, it was that it was the start of a new week which meant that he had five full days of school ahead of him. That was what he hated. He hated being stuck in a place he didn’t want to be, learning things that he couldn’t care less about and it wasn’t like he couldn’t do the work either, he could, his grades were good. The only reason he hadn’t dropped out yet, other than the fact that he thinks his parents would freak out if he did, was that Julie had convinced him to stay and well he couldn’t say no to Julie. Alex and Reggie liked to joke about it, once even accused him of being whipped because he couldn’t say no, that had left a lot of embarrassment on his part but what could he do, he loved Julie and he would do anything to make her happy, even if it meant sticking it out at school for the next year or two.

“Luke, Luke” 

He groaned hearing his mom call his name, it was the same every morning, she would make sure that he was ready for school before she left for work. Her head popped round his bedroom door not long after that.

“Good you’re awake. I’m having to leave early for work today so please make sure you’re on time today. I really don’t want another call from the school telling me you’re not there” she says and he nods in response. She watches him for a second longer before say goodbye and heading out to work. Luke waits until he hears the front door close before he pulls himself out of bed and heads to the bathroom. Half an hour later Luke’s grabbing his bag and heading out the door, he’s running a little late but he’ll make it on time. He hopes.

He makes it to his locker just as the bell for first lesson rings, grabbing his books and heading to class. He slides into his seat in record time without so much as a warning from the teacher, which is a bonus. The whole morning seems to drag, he spends most of his lessons in a daze, his mind wandering to the song him and Julie were working on over the weekend. He was thankful when the bell went for lunch, packing up his books and practically sprinting out of the room where he found Reggie waiting for him by the door.

“Hey man, where were you this morning?” he asked falling into stride with Luke as they made their way to the cafeteria.

“I was running late” he said simply and Reggie nodded, it wasn’t a secret that Luke didn’t like school but he knew Luke wouldn’t go back on his promise to Julie. Once there they grabbed some food and headed over to where Alex, Julie and Flynn were sat, they where having a discussion about some report they all had due and Luke didn’t think much of it until her heard that it was due for their English class.

“What hold up since when did we have a English report due?” he asked no one in particular but he hoped one of them would have the answer, they all stared at him in disbelief.

“Please tell me you’re joking?” Flynn asks but Luke just shakes his head.

“Luke it’s due Friday, we’ve had about two months to work on this” Alex says, still not quite believing that Luke managed to forget about it.

“Well I suppose I’ll just have to work on it tonight, it shouldn’t take that long right” he grumbles and he hears Alex gasp beside him.

“Luke you can’t just throw something together and hope for the best like you usually do. It’s worth half of your grade” Alex tells him and that’s when Luke begins to panic. He knows his parents have been off his back lately about the band because he hasn’t been skipping school and because his grades are up so he really needs to do well on this report. He’s so caught up in his thoughts that he flinches when he feels a hand rest against his arm but when he looks down he see’s that it’s Julie and he relaxes a little. 

“It’s gonna be okay Luke, have you at least read the book?” she asks softly, he nods confirming that he has and she smiles “good that’s most of the work done, how about I come round tonight I can help you plan it and then you can spend the next couple of nights after school working on it” she says and Luke lets out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you Julie” he says giving her a quick hug before joining the conversation with the rest of the group. After his last class of the day he meets Julie by her locker.

“We still good for tonight?” he asks making her jump as she hadn’t realised he was there.

“Every time, really Luke” she moans making Luke chuckle “and yes, I’ve messaged my dad to let him know that I’m going over to yours so as long as I’m back for dinner it’s all good” she smiles closing her locker and they make their way to Luke’s.

When they get to Luke’s, he call out to him mom to let her know that Julie’s there and they’re going up to his room to study, he doesn’t wait for a reply just heads up the stairs with Julie following. When they reach his room he drops his bag by his desk and then flops down on his bed making Julie laugh at how dramatic he’s being, she perches on the edge of the bed, careful not to sit on the boy as she pulls her book out of her bag. 

“So we should probably talk about what you remember of the book the you can decide what you wanna write about” Julie suggests and Luke sits up reluctantly agreeing. They talk about the book for the next hour, discussing the different parts and what they mean or what they think they imply and Luke makes sure to make notes because he’s only going to forget it all when he comes to write the report.

“Hey that would make a good lyric” Luke says interrupting Julie as she speaks, explaining one of her points about the book.

“No Luke, just write it down and move on you don’t have time for this” Julie warns, knowing that as soon as he gets distracted it’s very hard to get him back on track and she wants to make sure he’s got this. Luke grumbles but does it anyway not wanting to annoy Julie when she’s offered to help him.

Julie’s dad picks her up around 6 just before Luke’s mom calls him to let him know that dinner is ready, he eats dinner with his parents and they ask him how school is going. He makes sure not to tell them about him forgetting about the report knowing that it’ll only cause an argument, that they’ll blame it on him spending to much time focusing on the band. After dinner he goes back up to his room to make a start, he pulls out his notes feeling much better than he did at lunch but he knows he’s got a lot to do and he doesn’t think that he’ll be able to finish it in time. That is when he comes up with a plan, a plan involving him to fake sick so that he can spend the day off school to work on the report, he knows his dad will have gone to work already by the time he gets up so it’s just his mom that he needs to convince.

He wakes the next morning and he’s nervous, he really hopes this plan is going to work because there’s a lot riding on him finishing this report. Like clock work his mom pops her head round his door to check that he’s up and ready.

“Luke what’re you doing you’ve got school” She scolds when she sees that he’s still in bed.

“Mmm but I’m not feeling too good” he says, his voice small, he’s laying it on thick as he peaks at her from under the duvet, only his head visible. She makes her way towards him, sitting on the edge of the bed as she rests the back of her hand against his forehead.

“Well you do feel quite warm and your face is flushed, I do hope your not coming down with anything” she say more to herself than him “I guess you can have today off, see how you feel but I expect you back at school tomorrow if this turns out to be nothing” she sighs closing the door on the way out of his room. He waits until he hears the front door close before moving over to his desk where he switches his laptop on and sends a text to the group chat letting them know that he won’t be in school while he waits for it to load.

Pulling out his notes he places them on the desk next to him, silently cursing himself for his own bad handwriting when he can’t quite make out what he’s written. Still he makes a start, trying his hardest to stay focused. He manages to work for nearly the whole morning before he feels like he’s losing his mind, looking between his notes and the laptop he runs his hands through his hair, tugging slightly in frustration. If only he hadn’t forgotten about this stupid report then he wouldn’t be in this situation right now he sighs reminding himself to relax, stressing is not going to help anything. After a few deep breaths he gets up stretching out his body as he’s been sat hunched over the laptop all morning before he heads to the kitchen in search of food.

Hunger settled, he heads back to his room to carry on working on the report but he finds a message from Julie telling him that she will come over after school to see how he’s doing. He smiles at the text and finds it gives him enough motivation for him to keep on working.

By the time Julie gets to Luke’s house after school Luke has almost finished and he can’t be happier, he’s worked hard all day so he’s happy to have break and he can’t think of any better way to spend it than with Julie.

“So you weren’t really ill were you?” Julie questions taking a seat on Luke’s bed, watching him by his desk.

“No” he admits looking at her sheepishly “I um I was working on the report instead. I didn’t think I’d get it done just working on it after school so” he explains and Julie nods.

“Well let’s just hope your mom doesn’t find out” she says raising her eyebrows at him and he pulls a face at her words, yeah that’s definitely the last thing he wants. She doesn’t stay long after that as she wants to get home before Luke’s mom does so that she doesn’t have to explain why she’s there when he’s supposed to be ill. 

When Friday rolls around Luke surprises his friends by not only being early for school but by handing his report in, on time, as well and he can’t help keep the smug smile on his face at the looks of disbelief on their faces.


End file.
